


Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

by JukePhantoms1124



Series: The Band Lives On [11]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flynn & Julie, Flynn - Freeform, Julie & Luke - Freeform, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Reggie - Freeform, juke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Summary: Julie and Flynn are finally done with their exams and now they can finally breathe.  Julie comes home to find Luke singing a familiar song...and she happily joins in.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Band Lives On [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313
Comments: 23
Kudos: 240





	Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

Julie let out a huge sigh of relief as she stepped out of her chemistry class…the subject of her last exam of the semester. Technically, she still had one more day of school, but her exams were officially behind her and she felt all the stress she had felt these last two weeks, lift off her shoulders.

She had the whole summer ahead of her and now she could really focus on the guys and their music. Even though she did see them now and again during the last few weeks, she still missed hanging out with them. She couldn’t count the number of times she wanted to blow off studying and just goof off with them, but Flynn…and even the guys…encouraged her to keep going.

She made her way over to the classroom where Flynn was currently taking her Spanish exam, they had made plans to meet afterwards and then head home together. They had to ride the bus home today since both her dad and her parents were busy and it was a lot more bearable when they rode together.

The hallways were fairly empty since it was the end of the day…only a few people were hanging out by lockers or talking with someone on their phones. She didn’t see Flynn outside the classroom so she knew she was still taking her exam.

She quickly went up on her tiptoes to make sure and looked through the narrow window…and scowled when she saw Reggie leaning over a student, shaking his head sadly as he studied his answers. He wasn’t anywhere near Flynn though, who was staring at her test as she nervously gnawed on her thumbnail.

As if he sensed her disapproval, his head snapped up, his eyes widening when he saw her a second before he vanished only to reappear right next to her. “I didn’t do anything!” he said, slightly panicking. “It’s true!” he added when she just gave him a look.

“I honestly did just come to give her emotional support…not the sarcastic kind you did with your little air quotes.”

He didn’t feel the need to tell her he wrote her a note that read, _You got this, Flynn! –Your favorite ghost_

She had jolted slightly when he had dropped it on her desk, clearly surprised that a piece of paper magically appeared out of thin air. She quickly grabbed it and glanced around to make sure no one saw, before opening it up and reading it. She then smiled and whispered, “Thanks, Reggie.”

He smiled, thinking of it now as he gave her a quick glance through the window. “I might have checked to see how she was doing, but I never gave her any hints.”

“Promise?”

He let out a groan as he looked back at Julie. “Yes, _mom…_ ow!” He rubbed the arm she just punched. “You’re freakishly strong for a girl of your size.”

“Thanks!” she said with a smirk, but it faltered when she noticed she was getting a few stares and quickly fished out her phone and turned her back to them. “So…how is she doing?”

“She’s doing really well,” he said with a proud smile as he looked back at her. “More than she realizes since she looks so worried. I can’t say the same about the jock in the front over there…yeesh.”

“Oh, she’s turning in her exam,” Julie said and they quickly backed away as she put her phone away and then grinned at Flynn when she stepped out. “Hey, disappointment!”

She laughed as she gave her a hug. “Hey, under achiever.” She pulled back with a sigh of relief. “I am so glad that’s over.”

“Well, according to Reggie here…you did pretty good.”

“Really?” she asked, looking a bit hopeful. “He said that?”

“He’s right here…he said he checked your work but promised me he didn’t give you any hints.”

“He didn’t,” she assured her with a laugh. “I promise.”

“Told you,” Reggie said as he stuck out his tongue.

Julie returned the gesture and then hooked an arm through Flynn’s. “Come on, we better hurry if we want to catch the bus…I don’t want to have to wait for the next one.”

“Is it still cool with your dad that I stay over tonight?” Flynn asked.

“Of course! I…” She stopped short when Reggie ran ahead to open the door for them. “Reggie!”

“What?” he asked with wide eyes. “I’m being a gentlemen.”

“What if someone saw?” she asked as she glanced around, but noticed the hallways were empty.

“Don’t worry, I checked first,” he assured her as he motioned them through.

“Thanks, Reggie,” Flynn said as she grinned over in his direction.

“Don’t encourage him,” Julie muttered but couldn’t help but smile when Reggie gave them a mocking bow as they passed.

They made it to the bus just in time and found it only half empty so there were plenty of spots and the two of them plopped down on the seats towards the front. Reggie slid in behind them, folding his arms on the back of their seats and rested his chin on his forearms.

“Are you really riding the bus with us?” Julie asked.

“Sure, why not,” he said, lifting his head to look around. “A lot of things have changed in the last twenty-five years…the school bus is not one of them.”

Julie just shook her head and then nudged Flynn. “Hey…how’s the poll looking? Is _Edge of Great_ still in the lead?”

“Last I checked,” Flynn said as she fished out her phone to check the results. “The poll closes in two hours…looks like _Edge_ is definitely going to win first place, but it’s a close race between Tall and _Finally Free_ for second place.”

Reggie loomed over her to look at the screen. “Wow…over seven hundred people voted?? Is that how many people are going to be there?”

“No, Reg,” Julie laughed. “There’s not going to be seven hundred people at the party…a lot of our fans are from all over…they can vote from anywhere.”

“That’s so cool!”

“We should probably get some practice in today, we won’t have much time after school tomorrow.”

“Good idea,” Reggie said. “Luke is probably still at the studio…he was listening to some music on Carlos’ laptop when I left. Alex and Willie are probably playing _Hardy Boys_ …I’ll go track him down.”

Julie gave him a confused look. “Hardy Boys?”

“Yeah…the popular book series? About two brothers who solve mysteries?” He sighed in defeat when she still looked confused and shook his head sadly. “Although I’ve only lived for seventeen years, you do like to make me feel old, Jules.”

He then flashed out before she could respond. “Have you ever heard of the Hardy Boys?” she asked Flynn.

“It sounds familiar…but no, I don’t think so…another pop culture reference from their time?”

“Apparently,” she said with a laugh. “They get so offended when I don’t know it. Alex was _appalled_ …his words…when he found out I never heard of Fraggle Rock.”

“Fraggle what now?”

“Some weird puppet show that was popular in the 80s…he made me watch some of it on YouTube. It was very disturbing and I had nightmares that night.”

“Sounds scary,” Flynn teased and then got up when the bus pulled up to her stop. “I’ll see you later tonight…have a good practice!”

Five minutes later, Julie was getting out at her own stop and after a brisk walk around the corner she made it home. As she was making her way to the front door, she heard the strumming of a guitar floating out from the garage.

As she got closer she recognized Luke’s voice singing a song that didn’t belong to them or Sunset Curve…it wasn’t until she got to the garage door when she recognized the song and wondered why on earth Luke Patterson was singing a song by Taylor Swift.

He was sitting on one of the chairs by the couch, his back mostly to her so he didn’t know she was there as he began to sing the first few lines of _Delicate_.

She knew the song of course, but how did he know about it? Then she remembered what Reggie had said on the bus…how he left Luke listening to music on Carlos’ laptop.

She finally just stopped thinking about it all together and listened to him sing as he strummed his guitar in perfect melody to the song.

_This ain't for the best  
My reputation's never been worse, so  
You must like me for me_

He paused, strumming the guitar as he tapped his feet to the time.

_  
Yeah, I want you  
We can't make  
Any promises now, can we, babe?  
But you can make me a drink_

He had his head down as he sang, his beanie tucked on his head with brown strands of his hair peaking out at the bottom. He had on one of his sleeveless tops which showed off his muscles as he played the strings of his guitar…the sight of him made her heart flutter in her chest.

_Is it cool that I said all that?  
Is it chill that you're in my head?  
'Cause I know that it's delicate_

“ _Delicate_ ,” Julie sang softly, letting her presence finally be known.

He turned his head towards her, gave her that insanely perfect smile as he sang back to her, never breaking stride….

_  
Is it cool that I said all that  
Is it too soon to do this yet?  
'Cause I know that it's delicate_

Julie made her way over to Luke as she sang along with him, sliding into perfect harmony as their voices melded together.

_  
Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?  
Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?_

_  
_He stood up from his chair and met her halfway, the two of them singing together as they got closer and closer.

_“Delicate,”_ she sang softly.

He winked at her and gave her the nod for her to take the next part.

_Third floor on the West Side, me and you_

_Handsome, you're a mansion with a view…_

She playfully fluttered her eyes at him, making him laugh.

_  
Do the girls back home touch you like I do?_

Luke’s mouth curved slightly when Julie grazed her hand over his shoulder while she circled around him. “Definitely not,” he teased.

She beamed him a smile as she kept on singing.

_  
Long night, with your hands up in my hair  
Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs  
Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share_

Luke joined in with her as they faced back towards each other, singing the chorus together as if they were sharing an invisible mic.

_  
'Cause I like you_

_This ain't for the best  
My reputation's never been worse, so  
You must like me for me  
Yeah, I want you  
We can't make  
Any promises now, can we, babe?  
But you can make me a drink_

_Is it cool that I said all that?_

Julie let Luke sing the next part as she slowly retreated but Luke filled in the gap as his voice softened for the next part….

_  
Is it chill that you're in my head?  
'Cause I know that it's delicate _

_“Deliciate,”_ she answered in her falsetto.

He gave the guitar another strum with a flick of his wrist as he gazed into her eyes, never looking away…

_Is it cool that I said all that  
Is it too soon to do this yet?  
'Cause I know that it's delicate_

Luke smoothly kept up the beat on his guitar as he slid into the bridge…

_Sometimes I wonder when you sleep  
Are you ever dreaming of me?_

Julie gave him a little shrug and a look that clearly said, _Maybe…._

Luke’s lips curved up into a lopsided grin as he took another step closer as he continued on…

_  
Sometimes when I look into your eyes  
I pretend you're mine, all the damn time_

He played a chord after the last line and let it linger as both of them paused a moment, staring into each others eyes…

 _  
“'Cause I like you_ ,” Julie finally sang softly, breaking the silence and then Luke slid into the chorus…

_Is it cool that I said all that?  
Is it chill that you're in my head?  
'Cause I know that it's delicate _

_“Yeah, I want you,”_ Julie sang.

 _  
_Luke played a chord on the guitar, letting it linger in between each line he sang…

_Is it cool that I said all that_  
Is it too soon to do this yet?  
‘Cause I know that it’s delicate.

_“Delicate,”_ Julie answered for the last time, finishing out the song.

They were both breathing a little heavy as the last chords began to fade away…their eyes locked, only inches between them…and stayed like that for lingering moment…simply lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that! Delicate came on my playlist while I was working a few months ago and there were moments that gave me Juke vibes and so this scene was inspired from it. :)


End file.
